1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light receiving circuit which converts an optical signal into an electrical digital signal and outputs it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light receiving circuit which amplifies a signal received by a light receiving element is used in various applications including optical communication (see, for example, JP-A 07-321565(KOKAI)). However, a reduction in power consumption of the light receiving circuit is demanded. For example, if the logic element in the light receiving circuit can be composed of a CMOS element, the power consumption can be easily reduced. However, use of the CMOS element makes it difficult to cope with the power supply voltage within a wide range because of its low withstand voltage.